Ion transports are located within cellular membranes and regulate the flow of ions across the membrane. Ion transports participate in diverse processes, such as generating and timing of action potentials, synaptic transmission, secretion of hormones, contraction of muscles etc. Ion transports are popular candidates for drug discovery, and many known drugs exert their effects via modulation of ion transport functions or properties. For example, antiepileptic compounds such as phenytoin and lamotrigine which block voltage dependent sodium ion transports in the brain, anti-hypertension drugs such as nifedipine and diltiazem which block voltage dependent calcium ion transports in smooth muscle cells, and stimulators of insulin release such as glibenclamide and tolbutamine which block an ATP regulated potassium ion transport in the pancreas.
One popular method of measuring ion transport function or property is the patch-clamp method, which was first reported by Neher, Sakmann and Steinback (Pflueger Arch. 375:219-278 (1978)). This first report of the patch clamp method relied on pressing a glass pipette containing acetylcholine (Ach) against the surface of a muscle cell membrane, where discrete jumps in electrical current were attributable to the opening and closing of Ach-activated ion transports.
The method was refined by fire polishing the glass pipettes and applying gentle suction to the interior of the pipette when contact was made with the surface of the cell. Seals of very high resistance (between about 1 and about 100 giga ohms) could be obtained. This advancement allowed the patch clamp method to be suitable over voltage ranges which ion transport studies can routinely be made.
A variety of patch clamp methods have been developed, such as whole cell, vesicle, outside-out and inside-out patches (Liem et al., Neurosurgery 36:382-392 (1995)). Additional methods include whole cell patch clamp recordings, pressure patch clamp methods, cell free ion transport recording, perfusion patch pipettes, concentration patch clamp methods, perforated patch clamp methods, loose patch voltage clamp methods, patch clamp recording and patch clamp methods in tissue samples such as muscle or brain (Boulton et al, Patch-Clamp Applications and Protocols, Neuromethods V. 26 (1995), Humana Press, New Jersey).
These and later methods relied upon interrogating one sample at a time using large laboratory apparatus that require a high degree of operator skill and time. Attempts have been made to automate patch clamp methods, but these have met with little success. Alternatives to patch clamp methods have been developed using fluorescent probes, such as cumarin-lipids (cu-lipids) (Tsien et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,107,066, issued August 2000). These methods rely upon change in polarity of membranes and the resulting motion of cu-lipids across the membrane. This motion allows for detection using fluorescence resonance energy transfer (FRET). Unfortunately, these methods do not measure ion transport directly but measure the change of indirect parameters as a result of ionic flux. For example, the characteristics of the lipid used in the cu-lipid can alter the biological and physical characteristics of the membrane, such as fluidity and polarizability.
Thus, what is needed is a simple device and method to measure ion transport directly. Preferably, these devices would utilize patch clamp detection methods because these types of methods represent a gold standard in this field of study. The present invention provides these devices and methods particularly miniaturized devices and automated methods for the screening of chemicals or other moieties for their ability to modulate ion transport function or property.